The Apparition and the Kitsune
by SilentOokami
Summary: first fic! this story is about a girl who finds a four-tailed silver kitsune in the woods and tells him about her past. she just doesn't know who that kitsune is...
1. Default Chapter

The Apparition and the Kitsune By: Jennie Tekada   
  
While a young ningen girl wanders in the woods, a silver figure jumps from tree to tree, watching her. This girl, the figure thought, isn't normal. He continuesly jumped from tree to tree keeping his eye on her. It looks like she is looking for something, but what? Can it be something valuable, and rare maybe? The figure wanted to know what she was looking for, so he decided to attack her by surprise, but this figure wasn't a human, this figure was a kitsune, a four-tailed silver kitsune. To be exact, he is Youko Kurama, fox spirit, is a youkai and the  
greatest thief in the Makai. One day he got mortally wounded by some hunters, and the only way for saving himself was to implant his soul into  
a ningen body. Finally, he stopped jumping and got ready to pounce on  
her...  
  
"Maybe he isn't here either," Jenn whispered to herself. It feels as if someones following me. She looked back. Nothing. But she knew someone was watching her. She sensed it. She looked back once more, and at the corner of her eye, she saw a silver figure about to pounce her!  
  
"Aahh!" She put her hand in front of the kitsune and a electricity spinned around him.  
  
"Eeech!"  
  
"Oh my--!" Jenn gasped.  
  
"Eeech!" Youko screeched. She really isn't normal! There is no ningen who can do that! He felt like he was electricuted.  
  
Youko was hit hard on the ground. He almost blacked out!  
  
"I'm so sorry!" He heard the ningen say. He saw the ningen running up to him.  
  
"Hisss..." Youko tried to get up, but he was badly injured.  
  
He felt the ningen pick him up. And then, he fainted...  
  
"..uuh.."  
  
The kitsune finally awoke and found himself in a room he didn't recognize.  
  
What happened? Where am I? Youko found he was bandaged and then heard someone coming into the room so he laid back down and acted like he was sleeping.  
  
"Sorry I was gone, I was watering the plants, oh." The ningen found the kitsune still asleep. So she sat next to the kitsune and gently put him on her lap.  
  
Youko felt like he wanted to attack her for touching his fur. Maybe I shouldn't, the kitsune thought, it seems she only wants to help me.  
  
Jenn began to brush the kitsune's fur and she felt him cuddling closer to her. You sweetheart, Jenn thought. She rubbed his fur a bit. "Your fur is so soft, and beautiful," she whispered to him.  
  
Youko loved the way she was brushing his fur the same way he loved to steal precious treasures. He opened his eyes and saw a single red rose sitting in a vase on top of the ningen's table. He raised his head, all his  
  
attention on the rose.  
  
"I see you're awake, my name is Jennie, but you can call me Jenn" she said to the kitsune. Youko noticed her and licked her on the cheek to show his thanks.  
  
"You're welcome," Jenn told him. She noticed him looking back at the rose. "You like it?"  
  
Youko ignored her. Then he wondered why she wasn't surprised about the fact that he four tails, and that he was silver. So he sat up on Jenn's lap and spread out all four tails.  
  
"Your tails are very beautiful. You're not like any other fox I've ever seen. I'd really love to keep you as a pet--"  
  
Youko paniced and stood on all fours, getting ready to attack if she tried to grab him, but she didn't.  
  
"--but I know I shouldn't. You may be very beautiful, and unique, but your species may be endangered, and that's why you may be the only one left, so I won't."  
  
Youko relaxed and laid down on her lap. She brushed his fur once more and said, "You know, you look so familiar, like I've seen you before, so long ago..."  
  
Youko looked up at her and thought, Her energy does seem familiar, too. Can she be a demon?  
  
"Kitsune,"Youko looked up at her once more."I'd like to tell you something, though, I'm not sure if you'll understand what I'm saying."  
  
Don't worry, I will, Youko thought to himself.  
  
Jenn continued, "I'm not exactly who you think I am." Youko sat next to her  
  
on the bed, interested. "Well, it seems you do know what I'm saying." Jenn smiled. "Well, I'm not who you really think I am. On the outside, I just look like a normal teenage girl with short, pink hair, but the truth is that I am actually a thunder apparition from Reikai, the Spirit World." Youko's eyes widened when she said she was from Reikai and that she was actually the thunder apparition, but he contiued listening, interested in what she was going to say next. But he saw a sad look on her face while she was telling her story.  
  
"The reason why I am here, not in Spirit World, is because I am looking for  
  
someone, a demon, a demon named Youko Kurama."She said in a sad way.  
  
Youko couldn't believe it! No wonder why she was wandering in the woods! She was looking for him!  
  
"I saw him running away from someone because he stole something that must've been very valuable. He was hurt before he entered Ningenkai. Rumor goes that he merged with a ningen here so he can be able heal his injuries. He was evil, people said, but I think I can change him, unless someone already has. I merged with this girl here so I can look for him. I kept searching for him wherever I went, I hoping I would find him, But I have always failed. I loved him. That's why I have that rose over there. It  
  
was so beautiful, like his plants, the rose, it reminded me of him..."  
  
Youko couldn't believe her, but he could smell that she wasn't lying, that she was telling the truth. He noticed that she was crying and a tear was rolling down her cheek. He wiped it off his his paw.  
  
"Thank you," Jenn whimpered. Before he new it, Jenn was hugging and crying on him. For the first time, Youko didn't mind that his fur was getting wet. Youko was touched by her story. And then remembered, that before he came to the Ningenkai, he saw a gold haired girl watching him leave Reikai. I can't believe it, this must be her, that gold haired girl, the one watching me leave. She is the one.  
  
"Kitsune."  
  
She is the one.  
  
"Kitsune."  
  
Youko finally caught her attention. What's wrong? he thought, but didn't say out loud. He wasn't sure if he should trust her yet. Even after everything she said.  
  
"Do you smell something?" Jenn asked Youko. Youko noticed outside the window there was a guy wearing a red hat running across Jenn's yard. Who was that?  
  
Jenn and Youko both noticed that there was smoke coming in from under the door crack.  
  
"Fire!" both screamed out. Jenn stared at Youko. "Did you say that?" Jenn asked. Youko just just stared a her like nothing happened. He didn't want her to find out. At least, not yet.  
  
Jenn ran to grab her rose, but she slipped. Instead Youko got it for her.  
  
"Thanks kitsune," Jenn said. "Now, come on!"  
  
Both ran outside the door. "Oh my!" Jenn gasped. There was fire everywhere!  
  
"KITSUNE!" Jenn yelled, "GO! I'll follow you! Go that way!" She pointed out where the door was. But the problem was, that Youko couldn't leave, she may not be able to get out. "GO!" Jenn kept screaming. Youko had to leave her.  
  
"GO!" Finally, the kitsune left. Jenn was left in the burning house. Alone.  
  
She tried her best to follow the kitsune, but the smoke was too thick to see through.  
  
This is great, just great! Jenn thought, Well, at least it can't get worse than this. Suddenly, parts of the ceiling fell. Thought to soon.  
  
"Aahh!!" The ceiling almost fell on top of her! "That was close!"  
  
"Well, at least one of us will live, kitsune," She said weakly. "Huh?" Jenn  
  
noticed there were two other figures in the house. They were looking for her for they were calling out her name. "JENN! JENN!" It sounded like only one of them was calling out her name. The voice sounded so familiar, it sounded dangerous and soothing at the same time. "Who.. are they?"  
  
"I'm out," Youko said sadly."But what about...Jenn? Hn?" It's like she lives in a meadow. Youko looked up in the trees hoping he would find an answer to his problems, some way to save Jenn.  
  
He found a familiar young youkai in the treetops. "Hiei, please, you must help me get Jenn out of that house, I'm not fast enough to get in there!"  
  
"Fine, fox," Hiei answered. "But you're coming, too."  
  
Smiling, Youko answered, "Okay."  
  
Both youkai went in the house.  
  
"JENN! JENN!" Youko yelled out.  
  
"There," Hiei said pointing to her body on the floor.  
  
"Jenn!" Youko said in a paniced voice. Both youkai ran over to her and helped her up.  
  
"The house is beginning to fall in!" yelled Hiei. "Hurry!"  
  
Part of the ceiling fell right in front of them!  
  
"Watch closely.." Jenn said weakly. Youko and Hiei just stared at each other then looked at Jenn.  
  
"Why?" both demons asked.  
  
"Just do it.." The two youkai did as they were told. They watched what Jenn was going to do. Suddenly, the floor had a trail of light leading from  
  
them to the door.  
  
"How did you do that?" Youko asked. It looked as if Hiei was curious, too.  
  
Jenn had a smile on her face. "It's a trick I learned...just a second ago..." she answered.  
  
Youko smiled back at her, just happy that she learned that tecnique in time.  
  
When they came out of the house, they saw that there were firetrucks. No one saw them since they were too fast for the human eye to see.  
  
They were out of the house unhurt, except Jenn, it looked like her hands were burned. But she had a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you so much, Hiei, I couldn't have done this without you," Youko said.  
  
"Hn," answered Hiei, and left.  
  
Youko looked at Jenn with a smile and turned into his human form, who was known as Shuiichi Minamino.  
  
"Jenn, Jenn wake up. Wake up" Shuiichi kept saying.  
  
"Youko?" Jenn opened her eyes and looked up and was looking into an unfamiliar face with emerald green eyes. "Who're you?"  
  
"I am exactly who you thought I was, just in a different body."  
  
"Oh, Youko," she said dreamily. "You were that kitsune too, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I was. You know, I wouldn't mind if you called me Kurama. That's what most of my friends call me anyway, but don't call me that in front of my mother," he grinned, "she knows me as Shuiichi, so she doesn't know anything about Youko."  
  
"Okay...Kurama" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"But how will your parents react if they find that your house is burned down?"  
  
The smile on Jenn's face slowly disappeared while a tear rolled down her face. "What parents?" Jenn said sadly. "My human parents both died two years ago in a car accident." More tears came out from her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Kurama's face turned into a frown. "I didn't know." And then he just remembered about her rose. "Here."  
  
"Oh..." Jenn was surprised. "The rose... Thank you.. for not losing it." Once more, tears kept rolling down her face, but this time they were tears of joy.  
  
"Stop crying," Kurama said wiping her tears away.  
  
"Okay," she said smiling again. "I could just live in the woods again, you know. It's not that bad."  
  
"Wait, I think I know where you can live," Kurama said with a smile.  
  
"Your house?!"  
  
"Yes, my house, you like it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful."Jenn's eyes were sparkling at the sight of Kurama's house.  
  
"Oh, hello Shuiichi, you were gone for a quite a while, you had me worried,  
  
oh but I see you've brought a friend" Shiori, Kurama's mother, said while smiling at Jenn.  
  
"Hello mother, I'm sorry I worried you. Oh and this is Jenn Tekada. May she sleep here for a couple nights? She has no where to stay since her house caught on fire." Kurama stood closer to his mother and whispered in her ear. "Try not to mention anything about her parents, they're...."  
  
Shiori nodded and told Jenn, "Of course you can stay."  
  
"Oh thank you Mrs. Minamino!" Jenn said hugging her. "I'll even be happy to assist you in anyway I can!" Jenn said with a very big smile on her face.  
  
"Glad to help. But you can just call me Shiori, I won't mind. I wouldn't even mind if we had to be your new family."  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much!" She and Kurama have much in common, Jenn thought.  
  
Kurama and Shiori both noticed that Jenn was crying. Kurama smiled and thought, She crys a lot. 


	2. The Apparition and the Kitsune Ch 2

The Apparition and the Kitsune (Chapter 2)  
  
Kurama got up from bed and did his usual morning routine. And went to the kitchen to make his breakfast. He found his mother in the kitchen happily making breakfast for him. "I suppose she even plans to make breakfast for Jenn, too."  
  
Kurama looked at where Jenn was sleeping and walked over to her. He kneeled down next to Jenn and pulled up her blanket. I wonder if she's going to come to school with me today? Kurama thought.  
  
"Good morning, Kurama," Jenn said when she woke up. "Nice morning, don't you think," she said looking out the window.  
  
"Yes," Kurama answered her. "I wanted to know if, you were going to come to my school with me, so... are you?"  
  
Jenn stared at Kurama and said, "Well, the school I go to is called Sarayashiki Junior High, sorry I can't go to the Meiou High School with you, I'm only fourteen, you know."  
  
"Oh, well, okay. See you after school then?"  
  
"Yeah. But where should we meet?"  
  
"Let's go to the library so maybe we can help each other in homework. Hm, maybe you'll be helping me."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Okay."  
  
So both of them ate thier breakfast, and went off to their schools. ________________________________________________________________  
  
"Well, today is gonna be another boring day with those three thugs picking on me. Oh, and look here they come."  
  
Three guys began walking toward Jenn the minute they saw her. "You know," one of the thugs said, " I'm broke, wanna ask dat gal for some money?"  
  
"Yeah and we can force her to be my girlfriend, he, he!"  
  
" Aww na, she's mine!"  
  
"HA, HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Tch. Come on guys, you really think I would do that?" Jenn smirked.  
  
They continued walking toward her.  
  
"Man, when'll they ever learn?" ________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara" A boy in a green jumpsuit said, "looks like those guys are at it again."  
  
"Yeah, Urameshi," Kuwabara, the boy in the blue jumpsuit answered, "you're right, think we should help her?"  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke Urameshi, the boy in the green jumpsuit, answered boredly, "let's go."  
  
So they began walking toward her. ________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, cutie, mind if we, uh, bo--"  
  
"I know your questions and my answer to both of them are... no, as usual." Jenn said.  
  
"Aww come on, we wouldn't like ta force it out of ya, ya know! It's not like a little gal like you can even defend ya self!"  
  
The three thugs began laughing and hitting each other hard on the backs.  
  
"Yeah! We wouldn't wanna force it outta ya, but we would if we should!HA  
  
HAHAHA, HAHA!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Jenn said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
They stopped laughing.  
  
"What'd ya say little gal?"  
  
"You heard me, I'd-like-to-see-you-try."  
  
"Come on boys, ya heard da girl, GET HER!!"  
  
"Waaaiiittt!!!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the three thugs screamed and fell on the ground around her.  
  
"Well," Jenn said blinking, "that was easy."  
  
"Aw man. Urameshi, did you see that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd she do that?" Yusuke said.  
  
Electricity began circling her right arm then stopped. And then she walked away as if nothing had happened.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara began following Jenn until she stopped. "Yes?" she asked. She turned around smiling at the two boys and wondered what they wanted.  
  
"Oh, um, well, he, he, um," Yusuke began saying.  
  
Kuwabara just blurted out his question, "What was that electricity thingy around your arm?"  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Um, oops, he, he. Just curious."  
  
Since Kuwabara just blurted out his question Yusuke decided to asked his, besides, she didn't look too surprised when Kuwabara asked his question.  
  
"You're a demon, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, no, I'm actually an apparition, a thunder appparition. My name is Jenn, nice to meet you!"  
  
The two boys introduced themselves to her politely, but they watched her closely in school for the whole day just in case she wasn't who they thought she was. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally it was the end of school, and Jenn was going to the library to meet Kurama. "You know, Urameshi, she kind of reminds me of someone, but who?" Kuwabara was saying.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," said Yusuke. "Wonder where she's going?"  
  
"Hey Yusuke!"  
  
The two boys turned around and found Keiko walking up to them. "Where you guys going?"  
  
"Hey Urameshi, looks like your girlfriend's trying to follow you home!" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke in a laugh.  
  
"Well, at least my girlfriend comes to my house, unlike Yukina..." Yusuke said in a song.  
  
"Don't you ever say anything about me and my Beloved Ice Princess, Yukina, being separated from me, cause we're not." Kuwabara held up his pinky finger and said, "Remember this, Urameshi? He he."  
  
"Oh, yeah, how can I forget that, the Pinky String of Love, you used that thing to find Yukina."  
  
"Are you guys actually going to the library?" It was Keiko. The boys forgot  
  
all about her when teasing each other.  
  
"Well, actually Keiko, we're trying to follow this apparition," Yusuke told  
  
her, "but... Oh, great, we lost her." The boys looked around, but they did lose her.  
  
"Guys, did she have pink hair?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara said. Yusuke just nodded.  
  
"Well, she just went in the library."  
  
The three went inside and saw her sitting at a table doing nothing. "Looks like she's waiting for someone," said Yusuke.  
  
"You know," Keiko was saying, "she sort of reminds me of Kurama, you know, she just looks calm." ________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm late," said Kurama running to the library.  
  
"Hey Shuiichi!"  
  
Kurama stopped running and looked for who said his name. He found it was Nurina, his schoolmate. "Hello, Nurina. Is there something you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Well... I just wanted to know if.. you wanted to the go to movies with me."  
  
She's not going to give up, is she, thought Kurama, This is her second time  
  
this week.  
  
"Sorry, Nurina, but I have to go somewhere today and do it quick. Besides, my mother wouldn't want me to be late."  
  
She just nodded and left.  
  
Kurama was finally at the library. He went inside and found Jenn waiting at a table. He was surprised he found her waiting at the table with three of his other friends, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko. Yusuke noticed Kurama and motioned for him to sit at the table.  
  
"Sorry I was late," Kurama apologized.  
  
"That's okay," said Jenn, "I had some company to talk to anyway." She smiled.  
  
"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke whispered, "I just wanted to ask you if she should join the team, she's an apparition, but is she good enough?"  
  
"Believe me, she's good enough," Kurama said with a smile. ________________________________________________________________  
  
There was a knock on Yusuke's window. Must be Botan, Yusuke thought, she's the only one who uses the window other than Hiei, but why would he want to come here anyway. So Yusuke opened the window and was not surprised of the blue-haired girl sitting on a hovering oar looking angry outside his window.  
  
"Now Yusuke, do you really think Koenma would just let that apparition be part of the team just like that? She could be evil, the way she used her powers on those boys in your school!"  
  
"Oh don't get mad at her, Botan, she was just trying to protect herself. And besides, they're not dead, their just unconcious. She told us in the library that she doesn't kill."  
  
"Maybe we should take her to Koenma."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's a thunder apparition,Yusuke! Remember the first time you met Hiei, the fire apparition? Remember what he tried to do to you?"  
  
"Okay! Let's take her to Koenma! Just let me get some sleep!" Yusuke whined.  
  
"Tomorrow, noon, don't forget to inform her...." Botan flew into the night sky and disappeared. ________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh hello, Yusuke." It was Shiori. Yusuke was standing in Kurama's doorway to tell Jenn and Kurama about last night. "What makes you come here?"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Minamino, I need to tell Shuiichi and Jenn something."  
  
"Shuiichi's in his room doing some homework and Jenn... I don't know where she is. But ask Shuiichi, I think he would know."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yusuke went inside the house and went in Kurama's room to find him there doing homework. "Hey, Kurama."  
  
"Hello, Yusuke" Kurama said writing. "Is there anything you need?"  
  
"Jenn needs to see Koenma."  
  
Kurama stopped writing and looked at Yusuke. "Why?" He asked.  
  
"Botan came to my house last night and told me thet Jenn might not be who we think she is." Yusuke said sadly.  
  
Kurama stared out the window and told Yusuke "She's on the roof, but don't tell my mother."  
  
Both boys went on the roof to tell Jenn the sad news. They found Jenn and told her what Botan said. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," Yusuke told her. She nodded sadly and followed them to Reikai.  
  
When they got there, the two boys looked back at Jenn. She wasn't surpised or excited like the boys when they came here for the first time, but was scared of what might happen to her. Kurama went up to her and said, "It's going to be all right." Jenn just looked at him and smiled and they continued walking to Koenma's office.  
  
They found Koenma in his teenage form and Botan by his side, and a couple ogres and demons around his desk.  
  
If he has this much security around him, Jenn thought, they must really think I am evil. And she had a sad look on her face.  
  
Jenn just stood there and blurted out, "Do you really think I'm that evil?"  
  
"Yes," Koenma said. "Why else would I have all these guards around me? The last time I had an apparition in here, he stole something very valuable." Yusuke was suddenly reminded of Hiei, the fire apparition, who stloe the Shadow Sword from the King's Vault along with two other artifacts that Kurama and Gouki stole, too.  
  
"But what about Yukina, the ice apparition?" Jenn asked.  
  
"How do you know about her?" Koenma said.  
  
"Don't all apparitions know about her?" said Jenn with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yes, but, um.." Koenma didn't know what to say about that. He forgot all about the ice apparition.  
  
Jenn knew what to say to all of Koenma's questions. Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan were amazed. They didn't know anyone who can answer all those questions, except Kurama maybe.  
  
"All right! All right! You're on the team! You can be a Spirit Detective, too!" Koenma said. Yusuke and Kurama cheered, especially Botan.  
  
But then Jenn reminded Kurama about Shiori. "Oh no!" Kurama gasped. "I didn't even tell her we left!"  
  
"Leave it all to me," Botan said. And suddenly, they were gone. Koenma smiled when they left. He was actually happy that Jenn was on the team. That Jenn was a Spirit Detective. 


End file.
